


Amore psicopatico

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD of God [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Porn, Drug Abuse, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zamasu ha usato un desiderio delle Supersfere del drago per poter avere suo Goku.





	Amore psicopatico

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito de: 'Il mio antipasto'.

Amore psicopatico

_ Strappami il cuore lentamente. _ _ _

_ Fammi sanguinare.  _ _ _

Zamasu appoggiò una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare la cresta dei propri capelli candidi.

“Sei stato tu a venire e a farmi sentire speciale. Quando mi hai sfidato mi hai ridotto in ginocchio, hai dimostrato la tua potenza e poi te ne sei andato. Stupido e sciocco, la tua idiozia umano, è seconda sola alla tua forza.

Voglio quel corpo” sussurrò roco. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, il suo viso era in ombra e man mano il suo sorriso si allargò fino a prendere metà del suo viso.

Goku si guardò intorno confuso, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue iridi more erano ingrigite.

“D-dove sono…” biascicò.

Indietreggiò e andò a sbattere contro una parete di legno, si guardò intorno e vide un letto, impallidì.

Zamasu ridacchiò, lo raggiunse e gli appoggiò una mano vicino al viso.

“Ti ho preso in trappola” soffiò.

Il viso di Goku divenne bluastro e fece una smorfia vedendo l’altro leccarsi le labbra.

“N-non ricordo, ma tu hai l’aria cattiva. Mi spieghi dove siamo?” chiese Goku addolcendo la voce.

Il Kaioshin lo guardò negli occhi e gli afferrò il mento con l’altra mano, il suo corpo sottile premette quello di Goku contro la parete.

“Le supersfere del drago mi hanno regalato il poterti avere in ogni modo possibile. Ora è tempo di prendermi l’ultimo” soffiò.

Goku rabbrividì e le sue gote divennero vermiglie, si guardò intorno facendo scattare gli occhi.

“T-ti prego, così fai paura…” gemette.

“Sai, mi manda fuori di testa il modo in cui mi fai soffrire per avere le tue attenzioni” ringhiò Zamasu. Trapassò Goku all’altezza del petto, vicino al cuore, con una lama di energia rosa.

Goku sgranò gli occhi e sputò sangue.

Zamasu mise l’altra mano dietro la schiena, stringendo il pugno e con dei movimenti leggiadri si allontanò di un passo.

Goku cadde in ginocchio, ansimò e appoggiò le mani sul pavimento, venendo scosso da brividi.

Zamasu raggiunse il tavolo e afferrò la teiera di porcellana candida, decorata da fiorellini rosa. Versò un po’ di the dentro una tazzina e batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le ciglia lunghe.

“Tu hai reso il mio cuore puro, un luogo agitato dalla tempesta.

Ora impazzisci di dolore, assapora quella sensazione amara, è la tua punizione per avermi fatto cadere vittima di un amore psicopatico che rischia di allontanarmi dalla giustizia, l’unico bene da perseguire” disse atono.  Posò la teiera sul tavolo e afferrò la tazzina, si voltò e raggiunse Goku. Si piegò a novanta, assumendo un’espressione atona.

Afferrò il mento di Goku e gli fece alzare la testa, gli versò in bocca il contenuto della tazza di the.

< Black mi ha detto che su Vegeta il ‘siero’ ha avuto completamente effetto. Con Goku ho aumentato la dose per sicurezza, ma dovrebbe funzionare > rifletté Zamasu.

Goku gorgogliò e vide sfocato, strisciò all’indietro e si rimise in piedi, dimenava le braccia per non cadere e le gambe gli tremavano.

“Urca, sembra di fluttuare” biascicò.

Zamasu posò la tazzina e sorrise.

“È il distillato stesso del mio animo. Gowasu-sama mi aveva messo in guardia dal creare qualcosa del genere con i miei dubbi e le mie paure, ma lui non è riuscito a chetarli” rispose atono. Levitò fino al viso di Goku e gli premette due dita sulla fronte.

Goku urlò venendo sbalzato all’indietro e cadde pesantemente sul letto.

Zamasu atterrò davanti al proprio letto, gli afferrò la casacca arancione e, con uno strappo sonoro, gliela tolse di dosso in pezzi. Finì di denudarlo, le sue dita affusolate scattavano ruvide sul corpo muscoloso del saiyan.

Goku boccheggiò, la testa gli ricadde all’indietro affondando nel cuscino e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono.

Zamasu gli afferrò il membro ed iniziò a muovere la mano su e giù con movimenti secchi, eccitandolo.

Goku si lasciò andare a delle grida soffocate, venendo scosso da spasmi.

“Non capisco. In questo momento stai lasciandoti andare, stiamo facendo sesso, eppure non mi sento voluto” si lamentò Zamasu. Afferrò Goku per i capelli e gli fece sbattere la testa contro la spalliera del letto con forza.

Goku gorgogliò, i suoi occhi erano totalmente bianchi e un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra.

“Perché devi confondermi così? Dannazione, perché ti comporti male?” domandò. Osservò il sangue che si era rappreso sullo squarcio che gli aveva aperto nel petto e fece un sorriso dolce. “Eppure lo so che mi vuoi” disse con tono gentile.

Gli accarezzò la guancia e gli prese il viso tra le mani, posandogli dei baci delicati sulle labbra arrosate. Gliele leccò, sentendole calde al contatto.

“Vedrai, tutto andrà meglio quando il mio piano si sarà concretizzato. Ho già ucciso tutti gli dei, così nessuno potrà fermarmi. Spazzerò via tutti gli esseri umani e, a quel punto, il mondo sarà bellissimo e tu sarai libero di dirmi che mi vorrai ogni singolo giorno” disse con tono zuccheroso.

“T-tu... posso sapere chi sei? Ho tanta voglia di fare quello che mi chiedi” esalò Goku.

Zamasu gli prese il labbro in bocca e lo succhiò, arrossandoglielo, mentre con le mani lo accarezzava.

“Sono il tuo padrone, Zamasu-sama” rispose. Si spogliò a sua volta.

“Qui nessuno ci vede. Posso disprezzarti e amarti lontane dalle folle, che attendono solo di essere spazzate via dalla mia mano divina” mormorò.

< E se quel peccatore di Trunks cercherà di portarvi via da noi, lo spazzeremo via > pensò.

“Za-ma-su” ripeté Goku, a voce bassa.

Zamasu afferrò la mano di Goku e se l’appoggiò sul gluteo, lo aiutò a stringerlo abbastanza da lacerare la pelle, spezzandogli le ossa. Si rigenerò e trillò di piacere, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi color metallo divennero liquide e le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“Io sono la candela a cui hai acceso la miccia” sussurrò.

Goku ansimò sempre più forte e ingoiò rumorosamente aria, sentendo l’altro masturbargli nuovamente il membro.

“Mira e spara” mormorò Zamasu. Si lasciò penetrare dal membro eccitato dell’altro, sentendolo duro e umido. Strinse gli occhi e iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, andandogli incontro con il bacino.

Il viso di Goku era arrossato, Son lanciava gridi secchi e forti, mentre il suo corpo assecondava il ritmo dell’altro.

< Strappami il cuore e fammi sanguinare > implorò mentalmente Zamasu. Si fece prendere sempre più velocemente, si lanciava contro l’altro per farsi penetrare sempre più a fondo. Si faceva lacerare all’interno, si spezzava le ossa e si ricomponeva istantaneamente.

Goku lo afferrò per le spalle, gli sciocchi delle ossa in frantumi erano continui, e gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle verde chiaro scorticandogliela. Il sangue di Zamasu schizzò tutt’intorno.

Zamasu venne, macchiando di sperma, sangue e sudore le lenzuola candide sotto di loro. Continuò a farsi prendere, facendo cigolare il letto, fino a far venire anche Goku.

Gettò indietro la testa, facendo fluttuare i propri morbidi capelli e lanciò uno strillo acuto.

“AMAMI!” ordinò.

Goku scivolò fuori da lui, il viso rigato da lacrime copiose e crollò svenuto sul letto.

Zamasu si stese sopra di lui e strusciò con il proprio corpo contro quello muscoloso dell’altro.

“Da oggi avrai sempre bisogno di me” sibilò.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS_NvcpdSNo.  
> Testo della canzone:http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Simon-Curtis_529153/traduzione-Super-Psycho-Love-6641046.


End file.
